The 87th Hunger Games
The 87th Hunger Games are a story made by MissRandomStuff on the Hunger Games Roleplaying Wiki. They will not be put here until they are completely finished. Instead, here is the link: http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/The_87th_Hunger_Games 'Reapings' 'Capitol - Louis Haymond' I open my eyes a minute before the alarm goes off. I want to hit the snooze button, and sleep for the rest of the day. But no, the reapings are today. I can't. The music starts playing. I sigh and hit the "alarm off" button. I hear Callie's go off too, but she hits snooze. I can tell because her snooze button always had this strange creak. I hear Kathryn, too, but she's crying. It's her first reaping. But Kathryn is in Callie's department. I've never been good at talking to girls, other than Callie, but that's different. Girls have called me handsome or gorgeous, but they've never asked me out. I get dressed and go out for a walk. As I'm walking, I see the escort demanding people to put a light there, a banner there. I roll my eyes and head back to the house. When I get there, I see Kathryn with a red face from crying and Callie trying to comfort her. We eat breakfast, and our mom asks us a question. "Callie, Louis, are you volunteering?" "Of course, not!" says Callie. I'm definitely not, either. I wouldn't risk my life for something stupid like that. It's time for the reaping and I'm ready to stay safe for another year. Me and Callie get our fingers pricked, and Callie takes Kathryn to her section. "Hello, Capitol citizens! My name is Shawna Myers and I am so happy to serve the Capitol!" says our escort. We watch the video they played around Katniss and Peeta's period, before the Second Rebellion. Finally, the video is over. "Ladies first!" says Shawna. I hold my breath and pray that Callie or Kathryn aren't called. "Kathryn Haymond!" Kathryn starts to cry as she walks up the steps. I am just shocked. I look towards Callie. She shows no signs of sadness, just determination. However, she looks a bit shocked, too. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" screams Callie, pushing the other girls from the Capitol out of the way. She grabs Kathryn, hugs her, and walks up the stairs. "What's your name?" the escort asks Callie. "Callie Haymond." "Well," says Shawna, "I bet my hat that was your sister! Time for the boys!" I don't know what to do. Protect Callie in the arena, or send things from home? A scene plays in my head from earlier. "Callie, Louis, are you volunteering?" "Of course, not!" says Callie. I'm definitely not, either. I wouldn't risk my life for something stupid like that. But Callie's not stupid. "I VOLUNTEER!" I shout. "Well, another volunteer! What's your name?" "Louis Haymond," I say into the microphone."Well, it looks like we have some serious family protection! Citizens, we will see you later, and remember to sponsor on these guys!" We are escorted into the Justice Building. 'District One - Temperance Frost' I wake up and yell to my parents, "ENCE! SERAPHINA! GO GET ME A NEW DRESS! IT'S REAPING DAY!" My parents hate it when I call them by their first names, but honestly, I really don't care. My sisters come bouncing into my room. "Sissy! Sissy! I wanna volunteer today! Let me! You can wait another year," says Alectrona. "No," says Cleopatra, "it's my special day!" "Neither of you guys are my age or older. You're both only fourteen. NOW LEAVE BEFORE I DECIDE TO USE ONE OF DAD'S KNIVES!" I say. They leave and my parents come in. "This is the most beautiful dress we could find. It's pretty, new, and only the wealthiest people can buy it." "Well, I guess I'll wear it then. Bye now!" I wave and they leave. I close and lock my door behind them. I take out my snake and look into its eyes. "I want you to make sure that I get picked as the tribute this year. Am I understood?" My snake 'nods' and I get ready for the reaping. "Welcome citizens of District 1! It is time to pick this year's victor!" says our escort, Lizzie Colet. We watch the video and she picks the female's name. "Gwen Hulana!" "I VOLUNTEER!" I walk up to the stage and say my name. "Temperance Frost!" "Good, a volunteer!" I pat my hip. My snake is hidden there, in a pocket on the inside of my dress. "For the boys, we have..." she reads the slip. "Achilles Lovelace!" A shocked 14 year old walks up and nobody volunteers. The escort is shocked. "Well, um, that concludes the Reapings," she says. We go into the Justice Building after shaking hands. 'Michael Kaizer- District 2' I wake up. I immediately realize that it's reaping day. My final reaping day. I'm volunteering. I will, and believe me, I will come back home, no matter who I kill, even my district partner has to die. I'll do it at the speed I wish. I'm not volunteering because I want to join one huge Career alliance that depeends on one person (which would be me). I am a lone wolf and will win because of it. I don't care what anybody else says or what the citizens think of me being alone, I'll win and inspire future tributes to win without relying on anybody other then themselves. I get in my reaping clothes, and eat a largeish breakfast. I have no idea how long the ride to the Capitol is. "Welcome, citizens! File in place! Great!" says our escort, Coronus Slyvoa. We watch the video after everybody has been counted. "Time for the female tribute!" He waves his hand over the names in the bowl like Effie Trinket did for the 74th Hunger Games. I was like, 3, but I've rewatched the tapes. "Lavender Tone!" An about twelve or thirteen year old girl walks up to the stage. She's actually quite cute, as in the Capitol will like her. She has lilac, or lavender, hair with a bit of purple in the front. There are no volunteers, she's the one everybody calls "psycho" and "the person who killed her family." I read about her in the news about a year ago. She played something to her family and they all died at once. I actually believed her. "Daniel Berku!" "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I am pointed to by the escort. "My name is Michael Kaizer!" People cheer and Lavender and I go into the Justice Building. 'Astrid Mae- District 3' It's Reaping Day and I'm pretty excited, actually. I've been staying awake at night for weeks, maybe months now, watching old Hunger Games. I just finished the 86th, where the Eight Female won by bashing the Four male's head against a tree then throwing him off a cliff. I thought it was actually really cool looking. My parents don't know I'm doing this, but I don't care. I take out the disc from the player right when my parents come in. "Oh, Astrid! You know you shouldn't be watching these without us! Or at least without us knowing!" says my mom. "Well," I say, failing to make eye contact with her, "it's my life and I can go where I want to go with it. Besides, it's not like I'm going to volunteer or anything. And nobody can bully me just because I watch the Hunger Games." "You better get dressed, though. You have about five hours. You slept in." I glance over at the clock. It reads 9:00. How did I stay up long enough that I fell asleep and just woke up now? Shoot. My mom leaves. I get ready and head to the town square. "Welcome District 3. It is time to pick one young man and woman to compete in the 87th Hunger Games. Yay." It's like she has no personality. "First the female. Jamie Holster." "I volunteer!" someone shouts. Then I realize that someone is me. I walk up the steps and the escort, Katie Lehons, asks me, "What's your name?" "Astrid My." Then I realize I pronounced my own name wrong. "I mean, Mae." People laugh. I'm used to being bullied, though. "The boy is Jacob Theradol. Yipee. Shake hands, and we will go inside." We do so and I wonder what I'll do. 'Alexander Snapper- District 4' I heard an execution is happening today. There was a huge robbery and they found out who did it. It was going to be a ten minute whipping, then they are going to shoot the culprit until they die. It's required for anybody over the age of thirteen to come, unless they're a tribute of course. I think what they said was the guilty person was a fifty year old man. I won't go to that though. I'm going to volunteer. Not because I'm a Career. It's because I'm a rebel, and I want to save some kids in the process. Do you know how cruel this is? Twenty-three innocent tributes die each year for no reason. I have lost 4 of my siblings, other people may have lost more because of the Games. I get ready then go to the square. "Welcome to the Reapings for the 87th Hunger Games! Since it's an odd numbered game, I'm starting with the boys for some reason!" The escort draws the name. "Andrew Karson!" "I volunteer!" I shout. The escort points to me and I walk up to the podium. "My name is Alexander Snapper." "Great! For the girls we have--" "I volunteer!" a girl walks up with blue hair and turquoise eyes. "What's your name?" asks the escort. "Cass- Cassandra Oracion." Where have I heard that name? Ah yes. She was the fortune teller that killed the victor Caspian. Only District Four knows about it though. The rest of Panem thinks he commited suicide. We shake hands and go into the Justice Buildiing. "Don't worry," I say to my bracelet, "I'll try to win for you guys." 'Edge Red- District 5' I wake up and realize it's Reaping Day. This is one of those days that Mom and Dad decide to be more drunk than ever. I hate it. They're addicted to Morphling and they don't care for my brother and me anymore. I actually kind of WANT to get reaped so I can move into my OWN house. Sharp and I are ready and we go to the square for the Reaping. Keely Nile, the escort, is actually dressed in something NORMAL today. It actually looks good on her. But Sharp doesn't care, so why should I? We file into our sections and Keely says, "We've all seen the video. So why don't we skip it?" Someone whispers something to her and she says, "Never mind, the showing's mandatory," she says, her cheeks turning as red as a cherry. I stopped paying attention to the videos a few years ago. Whatever. "Edge Red and Uran Krypt!" WHAT? Did I just miss the name picking? Shoot. I look at the male. Definitely older than me. He has a little bit of a beard, and looks a bit menacing. He might be a good ally. We shake hands and go into the Justice Building. What will I do? 'Redlow Fexpo- District 6' Surely I won't get reaped. I can't either. My sisters, Rachel, Rose, and Roxy, might go to the orphanage if I die. I've heard that if they don't get adopted by the time they turn eighteen, they are either left on the street or killed. But Rachel, Roxy, and Rose are nice and beautiful, they'll surely find a home. They're all thirteen and elegible to be reaped, however. At the square, I tell my sisters, "Go back to the marketplace, my friend Jason's store actually, after the Reapings. I'll meet you there." "But what if one of us gets Re-" "Rose, that's not going to happen. Besides, if I get reaped you can stay with Jason. Now go to your sections quickly!" Johnathan Petal is just looking like a maniac today. Rainbow streaks in his brown hair, which is straight and down to his shoulders. A blue tattoo of himself on his cheek. I don't even know what's going on with his shoes. "So, the girl is," he stops to draw a name, "Athena White." Athena, I'm guessing, comes up to the podium. She has white hair, like her name implies, I guess. She has a golden necklace and a red bow in her hair. In the sixteen year old section, a boy that looks like her cries. Her brother I guess. Johnathan grabs a slip of paper. I cross my fingers, hoping it's not me. "Redlow Fexpo!" No! What'll happen to my sisters? I walk up to the podium. "Redlow!" "No!" "Come back!" I hear Roxy, Rachel, and Rose say. All I can think is that I lied to Rose. But I know that I can come back. I just know... 'Selena Kyle- District 7' You see, it's just my luck for my 'mother' to die before the Reaping. Especially with a twelve year old girl. I may volunteer if she's reaped, but what will she do? There's nowhere she can stay. Luckily, though, I own the "money card" for the district. I guess Holly can move into an apartment... I walk to the square with Holly. She's really scared, and stops when she sees the zapper people. "No, I can't go. I can's be picked!" she says. "You won't be picked. And the zappers don't hurt. We'll meet back at the house, okay?" I tell her, trying to comfort her. She nods and, after getting her finger pricked/zapped, goes to the twelve year old section. "Welcome District 7! This is the Reaping for the 87th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" I have a feeling she's going to be arrested for saying that. We watch the video I've seen three times already. Then our escort, Lauren Tyha, in her completely pink outfit, draws the girl's name. "Selena Kyle!" she exclaims. This can't be happening. Holly may be alone... forever... there's a small chance I'll survive, though. Twenty-seven other tributes, dead, me standing tall and coming home. I can do this. I believe it. "Harvey Dent!" the escort exclaims. CRAAAP! We are mortal enemies. I'll kill him, though, I know I can. I've almost done it before. "Shake hands, please!" Harvey and I look at each other. We leave about an inch of space where we would be shaking hands. He thinks he can win, well, I'm better. 'Cocoa Cream- District 8' I wake up in the bed in the orphanage. Today's Reaping Day, and it's almost my last. There's no work until after the Reapings today, so I can relax a bit. But there's a chance I could be reaped. You see, the orphanage makes the seventeen and eighteen year olds apply for tessera. So I have my name in seven times. But I probably won't get reaped. There are lots of poor places in the dstrict. I wake up Vanilla. If she gets reaped, I'll volunteer to protect her. That's one of the things I know how to do. I love Vanilla. We get dressed and we go to the square. "Hi! Welcome to the Reaping!" I love our escort. She's so positive and she loves her job. And, most importantly, she doesn't wear too much makeup or outrageous clothes. She's in a simple polka dotted dress today with pink shoes and a pink headband. We watch the little movie thing from the Capitol, and then Hayley picks the girl's name. "Vanilla Cream!" No way. Not possible in any way. No. I have to volunteer! My shocked sister walks up the stairs and looks terrified when she's by the podium. "And for the boys, we have Dan-" "I volunteer!" I interrupt. I walk up the stairs and say my name into the microphone. "Cocoa Cream." "Well, a brother sister thing, huh? You had to have planned this," the escort smiles. "Thank you, District 8, and be sure to sponsor the Creams in the 87th Hunger Games!" 'Themis Asterious- District 9 ' "Themis, it's almost time for the Reapings!" Already? It's only twelve... Oh right, Reapings are at 12:30. I hate the Reapings. I've been reaped before, but luckily, there was a volunteer. She went on to second place and then drowned... I'm already ready for the Reapings, I'm wearing my cutest outfit, shipped from the Capitol, as my uncle's the mayor of the District. Walking to the square, I notice how many people hang out with their friends all of the time. I have friends, but I prefer to stick to myself, I guess you could say. I reach the square and file into my spot. "The female is Themis Asterious and the male is Milo Amaranth." Not again! There'll be a volunteer, though, I hope. There has to be! But there isn't. In a few weeks I might be dead. 'Halycon Theradras- District 10' I wake up and have just enough time to get ready for the Reapings. I'm fifteen. Am I really sleeping in this late? I dash to the square. Thankfully, there are still citizens arriving, but I was one of the last people to show up. "HURRY UP!" Demands our escort, Kasey Pleming. He's always like this, but it's never been directed at me. He finally draws the female name. "ELK CHIEN!" Did I mention he yells everything he says? A fourteen year old girl walks up to the stage. "HALYCON THERADRAS!" No, no, no, I can't do this. I've been reaped! I might as well be dead already! Unless I can join the Careers, I'm doomed! But I know I'll get back home somehow... 'May Morningleaves- District 11' It's Reaping Day. My second. Can I escape it another year? I have to take care of my sisters, three six year olds and a four year old*. What'll happen if I'm reaped? I doubt I can be... I'm thirteen! I get dressed in one of my favorite outfits. I'm sure I can't be reaped. My mom brings the girls down to the square as well as me. I just... don't know if the Reapings are appropriate for them. Sometimes, people are shot because they run up to the stage. "Mom, I'll go back to the house afterwards," I say to my mom. She kisses me on the cheek and I go to my section. Quincy Todd, our escort, says to us, "I don't have all day! You, just getting here, I hope I pick you!" A boy in the back, only about twelve, starts crying. "Alright," says Quincy, "the female tribute is..." Please. Not me. Not me. Anybody but me. "May Morningleaves!" I'm shocked. I start crying. The girls near me make a path and peacekeepers come to take me up to the stage. The rusty, cracked, stone stage that looks like it's never been used in years is being used by me. "The male is..." Quincy draws a name. "Brock Olsen!" A seventeen year old boy's smile quickly fades into a frown as he walks up to the space next to me. I work with him, or we kind of work in the same area. But I work in the trees. I'm scared. I have to stand on my tiptoes just shake Brock's hand. He's about a foot and a half taller than I am. We go into the Justice Building. 'Byron Samson- District 12' I wake up and I get dressed for the Reapings. I always kind of anticipate this day. I've always imagined fighting in the Hunger Games, I just don't want to die. I walk to the square and the escort, Missy Toro, shows us the video and then picks the female's name. "Lindsay Tereen!" a shocked sixteen year old walks up to the stage. "For the male, we have Byron Samson!" What? I'm probably one of the safest people in the District, even though my name's in there 19 times! I walk up to the stairs. Lindsay and I shake hands. We go into the Justice Building. 'Lucky Love- District 13' It's Reaping Day. The day where two people are chosen to die. We have won maybe once or twice. I get dressed in a nice outift and eat breakfast. I head down to the square and get my blood taken. "Soldier Lucky Love, you are in seat H18." I find my spot and I wait for the escort, Johnny Wald, to show up. He is always late. He runs onto the stage, out of breath. "Lucky- Lucky Love," he pants. What? Did he say my name? ''I walk up to the stairs carefully and I realize, I can do this. I'm good with lots of weapons. I'll just join the Careers. "Shadow Titan," says Johnny, and a boy about a year older than me joins the stage. I hardly see him, but he's the kid who lost his siblings in a terrible bombing. We shake hands, and we go to the Justice Building. Interviews 'Callie Haymond- Capitol' "Please welcome Callie Haymond from our very own Capitol to the stage!" I'm nervous, but if Louis can do it, so can I. I flip my hair and walk onto the stage smiling. "So, Callie, what is it like? Volunteering for your sister, and then having your brother risk his life for you?" "Well, let's just say I have an amazing family, and I love them all. They all love me back, and I'm sure we can make it through this." "Speaking of your family, what's the necklace from? And your dad is a Gamemaker, has he given you any hints on the arena?" The necklace... from Kathryn... "My dad hasn't helped me at all. I fear that even if he hinted to me that it's, for example, a tundra climate, he'd be killed. My sister and my mom would be alone... until me and Louis win the games. However, if we don't, I'm sure the lovely Capitol will take care of them." I smile. "And the necklace is from my little sister, Kathryn. I promised to win so that we can link our necklaces together again," I say. '''BUZZ!' "Well, It looks like you have to go, Callie. We wish you luck!" The crowd cheers. I'd love to see someone top that. 'Achilles Lovelace- District 1' "Welcome the male from the Luxury District, Achilles Lovelace!" "Hello, Caesar!" I say, confidently. I'm a great speaker, and it's because my parents bought the Speaking Pack for the Victory Tour if I win. "Achilles, how did you feel when you were reaped? Were you scared? Were you shocked? Tell me a little about that." "Well," I say, "I was calm at first because I thought someone would volunteer. But when nobody did, I was a bit confused. I was a bit scared, but I know I can try to win for my family and my sister, Angel. I miss her." "Now, Achilles," Caesar says, confused, "Angel Lovelace died in the games a few years ago..." Tears come to my eyes as I remember my sister's cold, bloody body arriving at our district. Does he not understand that I'm winning to get revenge? To avenge her? BUZZ! "Well, Achilles, looks like you need to leave. Good luck!" I walk off the stage and go back to the District 1 floor where I think about Angel. 'Lavender Tone- District 2' My turn. I have to act innocent, as I'll need sponsors. Badly. "Please welcome to the stage Lavender Tone!" I walk onto the stage and sit down, and I fake a blush so I look cute. "Lavender, how did you feel when you were reaped? With no family to support you, how do you think you'll do?" "Caesar, I know somebody has to compete. I just never thought it would be me. But my parents would totally sponsor me... if they were alive," I pause, letting the Capitol citizens say Aww... while I wipe away a fake tear. "And I don't know how well I'll do. The other tributes are amazing while I'm just okay... But my stay here has been amazing. I love the gorgeous clothes and hairstyles the citizens have here, and everyone's so nice here." BUZZ! "Lavender, you have to go, sadly. We hope you win!" That was actually easier than I thought. 'Jacob Theradol- District 3' "Now we have Jacob Theradol!" I walk onto the stage and look out on everybody, all of the Capitol citizens, and the tribute's family, and the gamemakers and camera crew. I sit down. "Jacob, being 17, you're one of the oldest people in the first four districts. What do you think about that?" "Caesar, I'm really surprised. You'd think there'd be more 'classic' Careers than there are. There are only two from an actual Career District. You'd think there'd be four more, am I right? However, there have been about eight volunteers, and I think that is pretty much two more than the amount of volunteers there usually are." "Okay, moving on. Jacob, are there any special girls that you've met since the Reapings?" "Well, there's one, but she probably paid no attention to me." "Come on, Jacob. Tell us who it is!" "Okay, well, It'll give it away for most people, but let me just say she just protected someone." BUZZ! He probably would have figured out now or later. Callie Haymond. 'Cassandra Oracion- District 4' "Now from District Four we have Cassandra Oracion!" I walk onto the stage and when I sit, I cross my legs to look a bit ladylike. Hey, sponsors may like tributes who aren't wolves... at least in the interview stage they don't. "Cassandra, you look just lovely tonight! Even though all of the tributes are wearing the same thing, you look the most amazing! How do you pull it off?" "Well, Caesar," I say, "I just know that I look good in some things and terrible in others. I can feel it." "Well, looks like we have a fashion expert here!" Caesar says to the audience. I blush and Caesar asks the next question. "Cassandra, why did you volunteer, and not become a Career? You volunteered for no apparent reason." "Caesar, do you think I'm helpless? I can be more powerful than you think. Besides, the escort could have drawn my name anyways, what do you think of that?" "Well, um..." BUZZ! "Well, Panem, we've finished five of the fourteen districts so far! We'll be right back after this commercial break!" I smile and walk backstage. 'Uran Krypt- District 5' "Now we have District Five's Uran Krypt!" I walk onto the stage and sit down in the chair provided for the tributes. I personally wish they would clean the chairs every commercial break. There's a sparkle and some black pieces of string on the chair. "Uran, my friend, you were so close to living a happy life, not being reaped. Well, you still could live a happy life, but you know, only one comes out. How did you feel about being reaped?" "Well, Caesar, my parents are evil. They commit the crime of child abuse on me. However, I was meant to be reaped. I was meant to go into the games." "Uran, is their someone special that you've met, or even back at home?" "No." "Are you sure?" "NO! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THE WORD 'NO!'" BUZZ! Thank goodness that's over. 'Athena White- District 6' "Please welcome the second tribute from the Transportation District, Athena White! I walk onto the stage, sit down, and Caesar asks a question. "Athena, how did you feel when you were reaped?" "I felt sad." "Anything else to, um, elaborate on that?" "No." "Athena, how will your brother, Apollo, do?" How do I say this in a short sentence? "He'll be fine." BUZZ! "Thanks for joining us, Athena! Next we have..." I give him a look that says, Wait until I'm off of the stage! He does so and I go to my floor. I did okay. Applause, but not a standing ovation. 'Harvey Dent- District 7' "Now we have Harvey Dent from District Seven!" I stroll onto the stage. I decide to wink at the audience, because waving is too, you know, innocent looking. "So, Harvey, take a seat. Now, Harvey, people have noticed that you and Selena actually didn't shake hands. Why is that?" "Well," I say, trying to think of a lie that Selena can say too, "During school tournaments, sometimes we beat each other and we hate each other for it. It's not like she ever stole anything from me or my family," I say. Selena stole three things from me. My mother, my Father, and my house. The money is another thing, but whatever. "Harvey, but aren't you about two years older than her?" "It's called a SCHOOL tournament for a reason!" I yell at him. BUZZ! "Well, Harvey, thanks for joining us," Caesar says, a bit nervously. I walk off the stage. 'Vanilla Cream- District 8' "Now we have Vanilla Cream from District Eight!" I walk onto the stage, and smile for the audience. "Vanilla, have you ever noticed that both you and your brother are named after desserts?' "Caesar, of course. However, I typically don't eat myself." The audience laughs and Caesar asks the next question. "How did you feel when you were reaped and then Cocoa volunteered?" "Well, Caesar, I doubt that you'd know, but being reaped is very scary. However, with someone like Cocoa that can support you, anything can happen. I love Cocoa and I felt loved when he volunteered." BUZZ! "Vanilla, it looks like you have to go. Thanks for joining us tonight!" I smile as I walk off of the stage and then I wipe off the grin. I need to get rested so I can join the Careers before Cocoa's awake. 'Milo Amaranth- District 9' "Here's Milo Amaranth from District Nine!" I walk onto the stage and sit in the chair. "Milo, at the Reapings, were you surprised?" "A little bit. However, I know I can change my parent's lives and my life. I may even be able to see my brothers again." "Do you mind explaning why that is, about your brothers, for us?" "Well, a few years ago, we were walking to a new area for work. There was a fire, and it caused two of my brothers to die. I had my eye damaged and I had to find my way back home." "Well, I hope that both outcomes benefit you, Milo. BUZZ! "Good night, Milo, thank you for joining us!" 'Elk Chien- District 10' "Please welcome Elk Chien to the stage!" I walk onto the stage and smile. I sit down and look to Caesar. "Elk, when you were reaped, how did it feel?" I take a deep breath inside my mind. "It made me feel, well, sad. I've hardly lived my life and it might have to end soon. I was also very frightened, and shocked." "Do you have any siblings that might've volunteered?" "No, Caesar." "Okay, next topic. What skills do you have that will help you?" "Well, I'm quite smart, in my opinion anyways. I grew up on a farm, so I know how to slaughter animals and prepare them. I'm also used to wilderness." "Would you like to reveal any strategies for us?" "Sorry, Caesar. I might have if I knew the other tributes weren't watching this. But if I win, I'll certainly tell you what I'm thinking." BUZZ! "Elk, looks like you need to go. Thank you for joining us!" I wave as I walk backstage. 'Brock Olsen- District 11' "Now we have Brock Olsen from District Eleven!" "Hello Caesar!" I say, from an angle he wasn't looking to. He laughs and says, "Well, definitely a different entrance than most tributes so far!" I sit down and watch as the audience laughs. "Brock, you know that you getting reaped is likely. So, were you at all surprised when you were reaped?" "Well, Caesey," I say, giving the interviewer a new nickname, "I knew that it was likely, and other people too. However, I helped people. And that's all that matters. But my life happens to matter as well... I took twice as much tessera as normal people and gave it to help people." "Very generous, huh. Do you know who might be a good ally for you in the games?" "Well, I may ally with someone but I might just be alone." "Brock, would you like to tell us a joke?" "Uh, I guess so." "Go on, then." This will make the citizens happy. "What do you get when the Cornucopia is inside a forcefield?" "I don't know, Brock. What is it?" "The slowest victor in Panem." The audience laughs. However, I'm not too fast, but I can go for a long time. BUZZ! "Bye Brock. We look forward to seeing you soon, possibly in the games!" I walk offstage smiling. 'Lindsay Tereen- District 12' "Now we have Lindsay Tereen from District 12!" I walk onto the stage smiling. I'm ready for my interview. It's the most fun to watch, so I hope it'll be fun to do. "Lindsay, I heard that three years ago, your brother died in the games. He came so close! How did you react to that tragedy?" "Caesar, first let me say that my birthday happened on the day of his death... I was so mad, but also very sad." The Capitol citizens say "Aww" and I go back to talking."I was turning thirteen, and I wanted my brother, Hunter, to be with me. I didn't think it would happen. I hate District 1 and I will kill their tributes this year if it's the last thing I do." Behind the curtain, I hear Temperance (1) gasp. I don't know what Achilles (1) will say, he's already on his floor. "Are you willing to reveal any strategies you have?" "Well, like Elk (10) said, the other tributes are watching. I don't want them to find out, as I might not have any allies. I'll surely tell you if I win, however." BUZZ! "Thank you for joining us, Lindsay! Let Hunter rest in peace.Keep in mind, if you win, you can give the Capitol money and they can bring him back..." I gasp and almost squeal in delight and go backstage. Temperance (1) glares at me and Elk (10) shows almost a look of approval that I agreed with her. I hit the twelve as I yawn. 'Shadow Titan- District 13' "Now we have Shadow Titan, from District 13!" I walk onto the stage. The interviews are almost over and I'm second to last. I'm sure there are still some tributes backstage, but Lucky's (13) the last one to do her interview. "Hi, Shadow!" Caesar says to me in his cheerful voice. "Hello." I say, almost emotionlessly. I'm going for a dark angle. "Shadow, I heard that you lost your parents in a bombing." "It was my siblings, why do you need to know that?" "Well, I'm supposed to get to know the tributes, and they let me look into your files. Anyways... how did you feel when that happened and how did it feel when you were reaped?" "Shocked. Twice," I say, wishing there was some kind of hood on this outfit. BUZZ! "Shadow, it looks like it's time for you to go! We hope to see you later!" I walk off the stage after glaring at the audience.